cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Goon Order of Neutral Shoving
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:beige;" | GOONS Motto: ONE WORLD OR NONE |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || Black |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founded || July 24, 2006 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Current Closets - June 2007 | *El Presidente, Lobster: Dizzay *Optimus Prime Minister: 404Error *'Foreign Closet' *Foreign Minister: Helsbecter *Intelligence Director: LegendaryFrog *'War Closet' *Chief War Advisor: Daemon Vower *Offensive War Director: Mephiston *Defensive War Director: Sarafina *High War Adjudicator: Yakaisaru *'Domestic Closet' *Minister of Communications: BenPG *Foreign Aid Director: Binny, tontoro *The Architect: Evildeliverance *Minister of Goonification: Brokyn, jski |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Black Team Senate Candidates - June 2007 | * Dizzay * 404Error |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | International Relations || * Let's be Drinking Buddies! New Pacific Order, New Polar Order * The Initiative * MADP with The Phoenix Federation * MDP with Genmay * MDP with Orange Defense Network * NAP with IRON |- |} =The Goon Order Of Neutral Shoving Charter= Blasphemy I: Admission/Membership Admission into GOONS is achieved in two steps. First, by laying down an offering of 10 "bux" to That Pig. Second, the nation must embrace the grey path and become truly neutral. Upon completion of both steps, the nation shall receive protection. Only those who are protected may be admitted into GOONS. Applying nations must not be a part of any existing alliance. Blasphemy II: Government & The Closet Section 1 El Presidente, Lobster -- Oversees the Alliance to ensure that it is running smoothly and properly. Fapfapfapfapfap...oh sorry, didn't see you there. Head of Closets: Optimus Prime Minister -- Is able to make decisions on legislation if El Presidente cannot be reached for approval, also ensures the closet is running smoothly, and recently came out of aforementioned closet. Hopefully will soon die of AIDS or cancer. Foreign Closet: The Foreign Affairs Closet is composed of 4-5 people who are in control of communication and diplomacy with other alliances. They will write and approve treaties, handle ambassadorial tasks, and ensure that the GOONS do not have bad relations with any alliance. Foreign Minister -- The Foreign Minister will handle requests from other alliances. These requests include, but are not limited to: embassy requests, foreign diplomat greetings, etc. Diplomacy Director -- The Diplomacy Director is in charge of writing treaties for other alliances. All your NAPs are belong to him. Also must goonify them! Ambassadors -- The Ambassadors will be in charge of establishing relations with other alliances, and informing the Diplomacy Officer of when a treaty is needed. We will assign 1 for every 3 alliances Intelligence Director -- The Intel Director (pentium is teh r0x0rz!!!!111!!!eleven!) will be responsible for gathering information about other alliances, treaties signed, recent elections, etc. Responsible for posting this information in the Intelligence Office forum. War Closet: The War Closet is composed of 3 people who control the aspects of war for the GOONS. They will lay out the ground work to determine when an offensive strike is appropriate, give the OK for GOONS nations to retaliate for attacks against them, and maintain the Enemies of GOONS list as well as arbitrate nations' removal or addition to said list. Offensive War Director -- The Offensive War Officer will inform GOONS of when they may attack another nation if they have not been attacked by said nation first. Defensive War Director -- The Defensive War Officer will research nations who have attacked GOONS members, and give GOONS the green light to attack back if they are not affiliate with any alliance. High War Adjudicator -- The High War Adjudicator is the law. He is the Judge, he is the Jury, and if he wishes it, he is the Executioner of all those that would stand against GOONS. Domestic Affairs Closet: The Domestic Affairs Closet contains 2-3 members who deal with all intra-alliance problems. Game Director -- Informs new GOONS of how CN works (how to set up their bios, etc.), and answers any questions they may have. Also makes lists of GOONS who have not set up their info correctly. Foreign Aids Director -- The Foreign Aids Director will be in charge of establishing Foreign Aids for GOONS members. The Architect -- The Architect is responsible for creating and maintaining specialized programs for the benefit of GOONS. Also responsible for preventing the unauthorized proliferation of said programs. Section 2 League of Goons *'A': All GOONS members in good standing are admitted to the League of Goons, the legislative chamber of the GOONS. *'B': A GOONS member may at any time move to introduce new legislation or amend/remove existing legislation, and invite other members to second that motion. *'C': A motion to amend the Charter seconded by three Closet members is brought to plenary vote, and is implemented with a 2/3 majority of active members. *'D': Any other motion seconded by four GOONS members is brought to plenary vote, and becomes part of the GOONS Statutes with a simple majority of voters. *'E': The President chairs the League of Goons, and retains veto power for any legislative changes. If the President is unavailable, the Prime Minister may exercise veto power in his absence, requiring unanimous support of Closet members. This decision may be overruled by the President on his return. Blasphemy III: Elections *'A': General Closet elections shall take place on every even month, according to the following schedule: 5 days open for nominations (beginning on the first Thursday of the month), Monday for nominations , 2 days for campaigning (Tuesday and Wednesday), and 2 days for voting (the second Thursday and Friday). *'B': During the nomination period, GOONS members may nominate themselves or others for up to two Offices. *'C': The President is responsible for ensuring the transparency of the elections. After the nomination period, he may appoint one or more non-nominated members to perform these duties for him. *'D': GOONS members may cast one vote for each Office. *'E': The most voted nation for each Office is appointed. Should a nation win the vote for two Offices, they are appointed to the Office of their choice, and their candidacy is removed from the other. This process is iterated until all positions are filled. In the event of a tie, the President will cast the tie-breaking vote. *'F': The President or his representatives shall certify and post election results as soon as possible. Election winners enter office immediately. Blasphemy IV: Foreign Aid Aid will be offered to any GOONS nation that is in need, should doing so not put the aiding nation in a similar position. Nations not in GOONS may also seek aid, however they must first win a Rock, Paper, Scissors match against the Lobster, best 2 out of 3. Military aid to unprotected nations will, for the most part, be declined. Blasphemy V: War Due to the increased use of nuclear ordinance across the globe, nations in GOONS shall receive no penalties for the purchase and use of nuclear weaponry. However, nuclear first strikes are only permitted when an official declaration of war has been made. On a related note, all GOONS nations will be supplied with a care package containing the following: *10 water chips *10 GECKs. *20,000 blue jumpsuits =:awesome:ness Level= Extremely High =Wars= GOONS has been involved in these wars: *Maroon War *Second Great War *Third Great War *Green Civil War *FAN-WUT War See Also The Goonland Security Act =External Links= http://forums.cn-goons.com/index.php?showtopic=6410 - GOONS Sign-Ups category:Alliances category:Black team alliances category:Goon Order of Neutral Shoving